


Day 9: Dancing

by insertfandomjoke



Series: December Drabbles [9]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: December Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomjoke/pseuds/insertfandomjoke
Summary: Roman and Virgil spend their time dancing.





	Day 9: Dancing

The storm from the previous day has finally died down, but now Virgil and Roman are snowed in with nothing to do. Virgil’s absorbed in one of Logan’s book and doesn’t register Roman moving restlessly around the room until music starts to play.

He looks up to see Roman standing in front of him, hand outstretched.

 _Downtown, we let it go_  
Sunset high and our bodies low  
Blood rush in the hazy glow  
My hands, your bones

Roman takes Virgil’s hand and pulls him off the couch. The book that was balanced on Virgil’s lap falls to the floor, but he doesn’t notice as Roman tugs him into the centre of the room.

_Loose up, we break the scene  
One step deep as you fall to me_

The prince steps closer so they’re almost chest to chest. He rests his hand that’s not holding Virgil’s on the other’s hip. They don’t move yet. Virgil is too stunned to ask what Roman intends to do and Roman seems to be waiting for something.

_Heart clap, we skip a beat  
Count one, two, three_

Roman spurs them into action. His steps are quick and light as he twirls them around the room in time with the music. Virgil laughs in delight as he’s spun so quickly he feels dizzy. Roman only smiles and holds him impossibly closer.

_And don’t you stop the music  
Get into it_

_“Won’t you dance with me?”_ Roman asks in time with the lyrics. It’s the first time he’s spoken the whole afternoon and Virgil briefly wonders if he had planned this.

“I already am, you dork,” Virgil replies, grinning so wide he thinks his face might just split into two.

“Don’t ruin the moment!” Roman frowns, but there’s jest to it.

_Find a place and lose it  
You can do it_

“Focus on me,” Roman says when he realises that Virgil’s footing is unsure and equally unsteady.

Virgil flushes as he looks into Roman’s eyes but he relaxes not a moment later. He lets Roman have full control and finds he no longer stumbles.

 _Won’t you dance with me?_  
Move your feet and feel it  
In the space between

“You’re getting the hang of it!” Roman compliments. Virgil smiles and ducks his head, proud of himself.

_You gotta give yourself a moment  
Let your body be_

Roman spins Virgil yet again, then he dips him. Virgil’s feet are barely touching the floor, but he lets himself trust that Roman won’t drop him.

The prince pauses, breathing softly despite the exertion, and he stares into Virgil’s eyes. Virgil stares back.

Virgil doesn’t point out that the song’s not even over like his sarcastic self desperately wants him to. Instead, he finds his gaze flicking to Roman’s barely-parted lips. Before he can tear his eyes away, Roman bends down just a little further to give him a gentle kiss.

_We gotta lose it  
We gotta lose it_

When they finally pull apart, they’re breathless and giggling, but neither of them take notice, too absorbed in the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving kudos/comments! Thank you for reading.


End file.
